My Wonderful Master, Alois
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: ***ALOIS & CIEL ARE 20/ LIZZY IS 19/ OC IS 18*** Alois discovers a neko on the streets of London ad decides to make her his new pet! What kind of craziness will ensue? Read to find out! Please R&R! ***I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! BLACK BUTLER BELONGS TO IT'S CREATOR NOT ME! ENJOY THE STORY!*** Rated T to be safe
1. A New Master A New Pet

**A/N: Hey! This is a fanfic I started on Wattpad. I wanted to see what kind of reaction it got here, so here it is! Please R &R! Enjoy my lovelies! **

**My Wonderful Master, Alois**

 **A New Master/ A New Pet**

A neko without a master is:

Useless.

Meaningless.

Nameless.

Homeless.

I am a neko without a master. I live in the alley ways of London, finding whatever I can to survive. The only thing I have is an old night dress that belonged to a prostitute. She was killed by a man, Jack something or other, but I didn't care, her things were there for the taking. I could only grab the night dress when others came with the same idea. At least I have something to cover my body, well, sort of.

I stay hidden during the day, people tend to freak out when they see a neko. So when night came along, I snuck out of my alley, to get some food. Well, I guess some bloke earlier that day thought my alley would be a good place to toss a pipe because I stepped on it, causing me to fall forward on my stomach. My ears flattened as I growled and kicked the bloody thing away.

"Well, well. What on earth do we have here?"

My ears twitched to the sound of a man's voice. I cautiously looked up to see a pair of ice cold blue eyes staring at me. They belonged to a blonde man in a purple coat, white button up shirt with a gray pin-striped vest over it. He had black shorts and black thigh high stockings on his lower half. His hands were at his hips and had an eyebrow raised.

"It appears to be a neko, your highness." I looked over to the second voice. It was a tall man in a butler's uniform, with glasses and black hair. His eyes were gold.

"A what?" The blonde turned all his attention to the taller man.

"A neko, your highness. A person that has the qualities and traits of a cat, but still have the appearance of a human. Well, except for the ears and tail that is."

By this time, I had sat up on my knees, looking at them. The blonde turned back to me.

"A neko huh?" his mouth formed a smirk. He crouched down to my level and looked me in the eyes. "So, neko, do you have a name?"

I lowered my head as I answered him, "N-no, your highness." I decided to address him the same way the tall man with golden eyes did. His smirk grew.

"Is that so? Can you tell me why you're outside at this time of night alone?"

I kept my head down. "I d-don't ha-have a m-master, your highness."

"Perfect! It's settled then! You are to be my pet!" I twitched my ears in shock as my head shot up to face him.

"R-really? You'll be my master?" I was so full of hope of finally finding a master.

"Of course! You will surely keep me entertained!" He stood up and offered me a hand, which I gladly accepted. "My name is Alois Trancy and this is my butler Claud. I also have a maid, Hannah, and three other servants that are triplets. Now come my pet, we must get on our way."

I couldn't stop the smile that found its way on my lips. "Yes Master!" and I hurried after him to a carriage that was down the road.

 **~*RIDE TO THE TRANCY MANOR*~**

"Master?"

I was sitting on the floor of the carriage by my master's feet, looking up at him. He looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

I started to wring my tail out of nervousness, "Since you are my master now, what will be my name?"

I could see master ponder this, and I quietly anticipated what my name would be.

"Well, my pet, what would you like it to be?"

I cocked my head to the side. "I will be happy with whatever name you give me Master. Because you're the one who gave it to me."

Master just stared at me. Did I say something wrong?

"Very well then, your name shall be Venus."

I perked up and smiled at my new name. "It's beautiful Master! Thank you so much for my new name!" I started purring and rubbing my head against his shins. I could feel Master tense his muscles, so I looked up worried. His face was red for some reason.

"Master what's wrong?"

He was just staring at me. He finally spoke. "W-what were you d-doing?"

I cocked my head to the side. "I was placing my sent on you so everyone knows you're my master."

Master continued to stare. He eventually leaned back, crossing his legs and looking out the window.

"Very well, continue then."

My happiness returned as I started to purr and rub my head on his legs once more.

I finally have a master.

 **~*Alois' POV*~**

I was thoroughly annoyed at the shop owner. How dare he close his shop before I could retrieve my new walking stick! I was walking with Claud back to the carriage when a girl fell directly in front of me. I was getting very annoyed that she blocked my path; that is until I noticed her ears. And tail.

"Well, well, well. What on earth do we have here?" I saw her ears twitch before she slowly looked up. Her emerald green eyes were wide and almost reminded me of a cat. Her short black hair hung down, framing her porcelain face. I couldn't help but notice she was wearing a rather short night gown, showing her fragile looking legs.

"It appears to be a neko, your highness." Claud spoke up behind me. I turned to face him as I raised an eyebrow.

"A what?"

"A neko, your highness. A person that has the qualities and traits of a cat, but still have the appearance of a human. Well, except for the ears and tail that is." How, interesting. I turned back to cat girl, who was now sitting up on her knees, wringing her tail.

"A neko, huh?" I suddenly got a wonderful idea. Crouching down so I could look her in the eye, I asked her a simple question.

"So, neko, do you have a name?" She lowered her head before she spoke, her voice soft.

"N-no, your highness." I could feel my smile grow upon hearing her call me 'highness' like my servants.

"Is that so? Can you tell me why you're outside at this time of night alone?"

She kept her head down.

"I d-don't ha-have a m-master, your highness."

I couldn't have been happier!

"Perfect! It's settled then! You are to be my pet!"

Her head shot up, eyes wide with hope.

"R-really? You'll be my master?"

"Of course! You will surely keep me entertained!" I stood up and offered her hand, which was gladly accepted. "My name is Alois Trancy and this is my butler Claud. I also have a maid, Hannah, and three other servants that are triplets. Now come my pet, we must get on our way."

Her smile basically covered her face. "Yes Master!"

 **~*RIDE TO TRANCY MANOR*~**

I was sitting in the carriage, my new pet at my feet, just staring ahead when I heard a small voice.

"Master?"

I looked down to see the cat girl staring up at me. I cocked an eyebrow wondering what she wanted.

"Yes?"

She started to wring her tail again.

"Since you are my master now, what will be my name?"

I had completely forgotten about that. I thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything. Only boring names.

"Well, my pet, what would you like it to be?"

She cocked her head to the side. "I will be happy with whatever name you give me Master. Because you're the one who gave it to me."

I was certainly not expecting that. Then I remembered something. Phantomhive has a demon hound named 'Pluto', the Roman god of the underworld; so why not name my pet Venus, Roman goddess of beauty.

"Very well then, your name shall be Venus."

She seemed really happy upon receiving the name.

"It's beautiful Master! Thank you so much for my new name!" She started purring and rubbed her head against my shins. I tensed at the action and felt my face heat up. She stopped what she was doing to look at me, worry in her eyes.

"Master? What's wrong?"

She looked so cute. I had a hard time trying to form a sentence. "W-what were you d-doing?"

She cocked my head to the side. "I was placing my sent on you so everyone knows you're my master."

I continued to look at her, but eventually relaxed and leaned back, crossing my legs and looked out the window.

"Very well, continue then." She almost immediately continued her previous acts as I continued to stare at the world racing by outside.

She will definitely keep me entertained.


	2. Home Sweet Manor

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is gonna be short but the next one will be longer! Promise! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **My Wonderful Master, Alois**

 **Home Sweet Manor**

 **~*Venus POV*~**

We arrived at the master's home. It was extravagant! Magnificent! Marvelous! Huge! As Claud drove the carriage up to the front door, I noticed there were four people standing in front of the steps. A beautiful woman and three men who looked exactly like each other. They must be the other servants Master told me about.

The carriage stopped, and Claud opened the door, helping Master out. I jumped out after Master and stayed close to him.

"Hannah! Take Venus to get cleaned up! She will be staying here as my new pet. Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury! Go to town and buy her some comfortable clothes she'll be able to move around in. Claud, go make some tea."

Everyone followed Master's orders. Hannah led me inside and to a door. I started to get a very bad feeling about what was on the other side. She opened the door and I saw a tub. I knew I had a bad feeling about this! She's going to give me a bath!

I tried to make a run for it but she caught me by my wrist and dragged me into the terrible room. I fought with all my might to get away, but to no avail, Hannah's grip was like steel. She somehow managed to get night dress off of me in my struggle for freedom.

"Now Miss Venus, Master wants you nice and clean." She said in a soothing voice to calm me down, which didn't work.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO! *HISS*GROWL* I DON'T WANNA GET WET! NONONONONO!" I bit and clawed, hissed and growled at her to let me go. She finally grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and put me into the tub of warm water. I growled and hissed as she washed my hair. My ears were pinned back in anger. I would try to get free every once in a while, splashing water everywhere, but Hannah's grip was strong.

After two hours, the torture was finally over, I was clean and Hannah had a lot of fresh new cuts and bites. Luckily, when my bath was done, the triplets had returned with some new clothes. They had gotten an assortment of button up shirts and shorts just like the Master! The were in blacks and greens and they even got me a purple collar with a gold bell on it! Hannah helped me into them, cutting a hole in the shorts for my tail. She tried to put shoes on me but I absolutely refused to, they were too uncomfortable.

Once I was finally dressed and ready, Hannah took me to the Master's study where he was having his tea. I was still in a fowl mood from having to take a bath, so my ears were still flattened. Hannah knock on the door for permission. When it was granted she opened it and led me in.

Upon seeing the master, my mood immediately brightened. He was sitting behind his desk, talking to Claud about something, eating some cake. I skipped over to him and sat by his feet, purring and rubbing his legs. He started to pet my head, making me close my eyes and purr louder. I pushed into his touch, loving the attention. I could hear paper being shuffled and Master's voice. Every once in a while, Master would stop petting me to do something. I just rested my head in his lap, purring softly at his sent, drifting off to sleep.

I love my new home.

 **~*Alois POV*~**

After I had given everyone their orders, I went to my study to wait for my tea. Within minutes of getting settled, the peace and quiet was broken by some loud yelling.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO! *HISS*GROWL* I DON'T WANNA GET WET! NONONONONO!"

I had forgotten that cats hate being wet. Crap. So much for me enjoying my tea in peace. Although, I do have to say, it was rather amusing. I couldn't wait to see what Hannah looked like, probably covered in claw marks. Claud came in with my tea, along with a delicious looking cake, 30 minutes later.

"Your tea, your highness. And sorry about the noise, I will go and take care of it." Claud was about to turn and leave.

"No, it's rather entertaining to hear." I took a sip of the delicious tea, listening to the growls and threats.

"Very well your highness."

"Claud, is there anything going on or something I need to know about?"

"The social season is coming up, your highness, so you will most likely be receiving some invitations here soon."

"Hmm. I guess that also means I should throw some parties as well. How about a month from now. We have a ball. I want to show off my new pet."

"Very well your highness."

The next hour and a half was spent planning the ball. We were discussing the guest list when Hannah knocked on the door. I called her in and wasn't surprised to see her covered in scratches and bite marks. Cats really hate getting wet. I looked past her to see my little pet, her ears flat against her head. She perked up immediately, however, when she saw me.

Skipping over to me, Venus sat like she did in the carriage and started rubbing against my legs again. I reached down to give her a quick pet. When I did however, she started purring louder and pushing her head into my hand for more. I continued to plan the ball with Claud, deciding about guests and writing invitations.

"Claud, I want Phantomhive to come. He must be there."

"Yes your highness."

I looked down to see that my pet has fallen asleep, smiling. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she is, she was even purring in her 's going to be different around here from now on.

I can tell.


	3. The Ball

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LONG AND WILL BE IN VENUS' POV. ENJOY MY LOVELIES!**

 **My Wonderful Master, Alois**

 **The Ball**

I've lived here with Master for almost a month now. He gave me room with a very comfortable bed. He lets me run around the manor and garden, and sometimes even the woods around his home. He lets me have milk at all three meals and even feeds me fish when I'm really good! It's been so nice living here. I love it.

The past week has been very busy. Something about a ball and people coming over. I was very confused. I haven't seen a ball around here before, did Master just recently buy it? I needed answers.

"Master? Can I see the ball you got?"

I was sitting at his feet as usual, in his study. He looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Hannah said that people are coming over because of your ball. I haven't seen it yet. Can I see what it looks like?"

Master looked at me a little more than started to laugh. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Did I say something funny? Master finally calmed down enough to talk.

"No, Venus, it's not a ball you play with. Ball is just another word for party. It's where people dance and eat. Talk and drink."

I sat there thinking, so people are coming to have fun at a ball and not with a ball. "Oh. Ok, I understand now. Thank you Master for explaining it to me!"

Master smiled and rubbed my ear. "You're welcome my pet. Now run along. I need to finish up some work."

"Ok Master!"

I skipped out of the study, wondering what to do. I think I'll go see what the triplets are doing. I go to the garden where they usually are, but find Claud there instead. How odd.

"Hello Claud!" He turned to me, his face like it always is, serious with no smile. I can always tell however, he cheers up when I'm around, even if he doesn't show it.

"Good day Miss Venus."

"Claud guess what Master taught me!" I was excited to tell Claud what I learned.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What did his highness teach you?"

"He taught me that there two kinds of balls! One you play with and one that's a party!" I was jumping up and down with excitement. He looked at me and then he actually smiled!

"That's very good to hear, Miss Venus. Now if you excuse me, it's almost time to start making the Earl's tea. Good day Miss Venus."

"Bye Claud!" I waved to him as he walked away.

 **~*BEFORE THE BALL*~**

"Miss Venus! Please come down! You must get ready for the ball!" Hannah shouted up at me, her hands on her hips.

I'm currently on the chandelier in the dining hall, so Hannah can't get me. She's trying to get me to wear a terrible dress that looks very uncomfortable, along with shoes!

"NO! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY OR DO THAT WILL CONVINCE ME OTHER WISE!"

Pretty soon Claud comes in, with a bowl of milk and a plate of tuna.

"Miss Venus if you come down, you can have your favorite treat." Claud said holding out the bowl and plate. My mouth started to water. Then I remembered why I was up here: that dress and those shoes. I turned my head away and crossed my arms.

"No! I will not come down because I know that when I do, you'll put me in that awful dress and shoes!" Claud set the dishes down on the table and turned to Hannah.

"I'm going to get his highness, wait here."

Hannah nodded and sat down. The smell of the delicious tuna combined with the scent of tasty milk came wafting up to my nose. I was using all my willpower to not succumb to the deliciousness of the treat.

Pretty soon Claud came back with a very amused Master.

"See, your highness, she refuses to come down, even for tuna and milk." Claud was starting to get very annoyed. Master looked up at me.

"Venus, my pet, why won't you come down?"

"Because I'll be made to wear an uncomfortable dress and shoes!"

Master just looked at me, then Hannah, then Claud. Once he got to Claud, he was very annoyed.

"There is a simple solution to this. I'm surprised you two idiots haven't thought of it yet." Hannah hung her head down in shame and Claud's eye twitched. Master then addressed me.

"Venus, you don't have to wear the dress or shoes, just come down and enjoy your treat."

I perked up immediately and came down. I hugged master, then went to enjoy my tasty treat of tuna and milk, purring the whole time.

 **~*THE BALL*~**

Everything was so pretty! The decorations, the food, and the clothes the people wore! I was still glad Master let me wear my normal clothes instead of a dress and shoes. The only thing I didn't like was everyone kept staring at me. I felt like I shouldn't be here, but Master said the reason why he was throwing a ball in the first place was to show me off.

I made sure to never leave Master's side, though, because I didn't like that there were so many strangers around. All their scents kept running together. The only ones I could make out were Master's, Claud's, Hannah's, and the Triplets'. I couldn't help but noticed Master kept looking around, like he was trying to find someone. He finally turned to Claud.

"Claud! Is he here yet?"

"No, your highness." Master seemed annoyed at this answer.

"Well, is he on his way?"

"I don't know, your highness."

"Well find out!"

"Yes your highness." Claud left to find out the desired information. I looked at Master, he was still fuming. I knew I had to calm him down, after all it was his ball. He needed to be happy. So I did the only thing I could think of that calms him down, I started to rub my head under his chin.

"Master, please be happy, it's your ball after all!" I told cheerfully, hoping it would work. I heard Master sigh, then felt a hand on my head, petting me. Master was feeling better! I started to purr. Then he stopped and grabbed my hand, leading me around, introducing me to people.

After a while, I started to get sleepy. Well, that is, until my sensitive ears were assaulted by a loud, high-pitched squeal.

"SOOOO CUUUUTE!~" (anyone guess who this is?)

All of a sudden I was being choked. I was struggling to get free, growling and hissing. I started squirming, twisting around. That worked and I was freed! I ran behind Master, ears flat, tail fluffed out, and my eyes were slits as they looked upon my attacker. It was a blonde girl with her curly hair in pigtails. She wore a frilly pink dress with white bows everywhere. Her smile was cheery and warm. I kept growling.

"Elizabeth! How good to see you! How are things going with you and the Earl Phantomhive?" I calmed down a little since Master seemed to be friends with her.

She giggled. "Never better! Now you have to tell me who this cute girl is! She is sooooo CUTE!"

I shrank back behind Master, but he pulled me forward.

"This is my new little pet, Venus. She's a neko!" Master was very excited for me to meet her. "Venus, this Elizabeth, she's the fiancé of my good friend, Ciel. Be nice." my ears perked up, and I tilted my head to the side.

"What's a 'fiancé'?"

"A fiancé is someone who you will marry. Elizabeth is going to marry my friend Ciel and become his wife." I understood immediately, she is the mate of Master's friend. So she is good! I smiled at the new knowledge, and turned to Elizabeth.

"Hello! Is it ok if I smell you? So I can learn your scent?" She seemed to perk up even more at my question.

"Of course you can!" she held out her hand for me to sniff. Even though there were many scents that ran together, if I smell directly at the source I can learn the new scent. She smelled sweet, like pink lilies (don't question just go along with it) in Spring mixed with strawberries and vanilla cake. This is Elizabeth. I smiled and pushed my head against her hand; wanting her to pet me. She giggled and started to rub my head as I started to purr. My purring caused her to giggle more.

"Alois! She is just too CUTE! I can tell we are going to be best friends, Venus!"

Who knew I would make a friend?


	4. Dogs!: Demon Hound

**My Wonderful Master, Alois**

 **Dogs!: Demon Hound**

The morning after the ball, Master was very upset. He was shouting and throwing things.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T HE COME?! I SPECIFICALLY SAID I WANTED HIM TO BE THERE! HE RECEIVED AN INVITATION DID HE NOT?!"

"He did your highness." Claud was calm as always, just standing there letting Master et his anger out.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T HE COME?!"

We were in the dining room, Master throwing plates of food, Hannah and the Triplets were standing off to the side, trying to avoid Master's wrath. I was once again on the chandelier, enjoying some shrimp I managed to swipe. Master threw the pitcher of milk that was on the table, shattering it to pieces. He stared at the spilled liquid before shouting.

"VENUS COME HERE! NOW!"

I immediately climbed down, having to jump on the table, and came to Master's side.

"Yes master?"

He raised his hand as if to slap me, but instead, he started to pet me.

"Why is it, whenever I'm upset or angry, petting you seems to calm me down? Hannah!" The maid stepped up to Master's call.

"Yes your highness?"

"I want you and the triplets to clean this mess up. I expect it to be spotless upon my return."

This time Claud spoke up. "Your highness?"

Master became happy and cheerful once again as he addressed his butler.

"Get the carriage ready Claud, we're going to pay a visit to Phantomhive!~"

 **~*THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR*~**

I sat by Master's feet in the carriage, making sure my scent is on him. He would occasionally stroke my hair, or scratch behind my ear, each time was received with a loud purr of appreciation. The bell on my collar would sound every once in a while, so the ride wasn't too quiet. Pretty soon the carriage stopped. I looked out the window to see a nice manor directly outside. It was nice, and pretty big, but it was nowhere near as wonderful and big as Master's. In fact, it seemed rather small.

"It's so small, Master."

Master seemed to enjoy my comment and started to laugh.

Claud had opened the door to find Master rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Miss Venus, why is his highness in this state?"

I could only shrug. "I don't know, all I said was that the house was so small and Master started laughing."

Claud looked at me for a moment before he smirked. "I see. Your highness? Do you need a minute to compose yourself?"

By this time Master was calmed down enough. "No Claud, I'm quite alright." Master stood up and jumped out of the carriage. I followed after him to the front doors, where Claud knocked loudly. Pretty soon one of the giant doors opened, and a man as tall as Claud appeared. He was dressed similar to Claud, but there were some slight differences. He had raven black hair that hung around his face and he smiled nicely.

"Ah, if it isn't the Earl Trancy. What a wonderful surprise." He said warmly, though it seemed to me to be a little fake.

"Hello Sebastian. I came to see Ciel. Is he busy at the moment?"

Before the man named Sebastian could answer, a voice from inside spoke.

"Sebastian, who is it?"

"It's Lord Trancy, master." I could hear a very loud sigh.

"Fine let them in."

Sebastian stepped aside to let us through, Alois dragging me along with Claud walking behind. Once inside I saw a man with blue hair who looked about Master's age. He had an eye patch over his right eye, his other a brilliant deep shade of blue. He wore a blue suit and held a walking stick.

"Ciel! It's good to see you!"

"Hello Alois. Why are you here?" He seemed a little annoyed.

"I was hoping you would show up to my ball, but you never did. Why is that?"

"I was busy."

Master didn't like his answer and started to fume. I nudged his shoulder with my nose and he seemed to calm down a bit. He started petting me as he continued to talk.

"Fine."

The man and his butler finally noticed my presence. They both stared at me in amazement. Master noticed and giggled.

"Ciel, since you were too busy to come to my ball, you didn't get to meet my darling new pet! Ciel, this is Venus. Venus this is my good friend Ciel."

"Oh you mean the one Elizabeth is the fiancé to?"

"Yep! The very same!~"

I perked up knowing I remembered right. I turned to Master's friend Ciel, who just looked at me shocked.

"May I smell you so I can learn your scent please?" His expression changed to that of confusion, along with his butler.

"What?"

Master spoke up. "Just hold out your hand. You too Sebastian."

Ciel reluctantly held out his hand. I began to smell it. He smelled like rain with a bit of custard. This is Ciel.

I went over to the butler named Sebastian, he had his hand out so I sniffed it. I was confused. I started to sniff up his arm, eventually I was circling him trying to make sure I was smelling him right. I walked over to Master, terribly confused.

"Master, I'm so confused! He smells like Claud! But he's not Claud!"

Master seemed confused as well.

"What? Claud is that even possible?" Master was looking at Claud, who also had a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm not sure your highness, perhaps it's because we're both demons."

I shook my head. "No that's not it. Because you smell nothing like Hannah or the Triplets."

Master turned to me. "Well, is there any differences in the smell?"

I went back to the Fake Claud and started sniffing him again. There was something there that didn't belong. I went over to Claud to see if I could figure it out. Everything smelled right on him so I went back to the Fake Claud. I sniffed a few more times when I finally figured it out. He smells like chocolate. I perked up knowing I found a difference between the two Clauds. This is Chocolate Claud.

I went over to Master to tell him my discovery. "Master! He's a chocolate Claud!"

Master immediately burst with laughter. Claud was smirking, holding in his laugh, and Ciel was snickering. The only one who wasn't amused was Chocolate Claud. He seemed a little annoyed.

All of a sudden I smelled something in the air, danger. I started looking around, eyes darting everywhere. I kept sniffing the air to see if I could pinpoint the direction it's coming from. Then I heard it, the most frightening sound in the world: a bark. I turned my head in the direction of the terrible sound and saw a man in a suit, with white hair sitting like a dog. He started sniffing the air, then started to growl as he looked at me. I started to get scared. He barked loudly and charged. I ran away in the opposite direction, yowling at the top of my lungs.

I was running down endless hallways, chased in and out of rooms, knocking things over, trying to get away. I thru some double doors and saw to my delight a chandelier I can climb upon, out of reach of the wretched creature. Once I was seated safely on the fixture, I started hissing and growling at the mongrel.

*Hiiiiiiss* "LEAVE ME ALONE!" *Hiiiiss* Mmmrrroooowww* Hiiiiiss* "FILTHY DOG!" *Hiiiss*

Pretty soon I heard voices coming from the hall.

"This is your fault Phantomhive!" Master.

"My fault? You're the one who brought that cat girl here!" Ciel.

Claud came in the room, Chocolate Claud right behind him.

"Your highness, she's in here!"

Master came in with Ciel.

"GET YOUR FILTHY MUTT AWAY FROM MY LITTLE VENUS!"

*Hiiiiiss* MrrRRooOOWwww* Hiiiiss* I swiped my claws at the mangy thing with every hiss. *Hiiiss* Swipe!

"Arrk!" Ha! Direct hit!

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Apparently he doesn't learn well.

*Hiiiiiss* Swipe!

"AAAR!" There that should do it. He doesn't growl or jump up anymore. I looked to see Chocolate Claud holding him down, along with someone else I haven't seen before.

"Finny, take Pluto outside." Chocolate Claud ordered the new person named Finny.

"Yes Sebastian!" The man named Finny dragged the stupid mutt away.

As soon as they left, I heard the sweet sound of my Master.

"Venus, my precious, it's safe to come down now. That dirty mutt won't hurt you." Even though he was reassuring I still didn't want to come down. Claud turned to Chocolate Claud and whispered something in his ear. Chocolate Claud nodded and left.

"Don't worry your highness we'll get here down in a minute. Why don't you and Lord Phantomhive go and have a game of chess, lunch will be served shortly."

Master hesitated before nodding. He and Ciel walked out of the room. A few minutes later, a man with dark blonde hair came in. He looked like a chef of some sort, only he had goggles around his neck and was smoking a cigarette. He was carrying a bowl filled with...I jumped do immediately and grabbed the bowl from him, drinking the delicious milk.

So delicious!


	5. Dogs!: Guard Dog

**My Wonderful Master, Alois**

 **Dogs!: Guard Dog**

 **~*Venus POV*~**

Claud led me to the room Master was in. He said I should be in there to keep him calm. I was happily skipping behind him, I didn't have the heart to tell him I could easily follow Master's scent and didn't need to be led. We arrived at a room, Master's scent was very strong. Claud opened the door for me and see Master and his friend sitting at a small table with little things on it. They would move them around, occasionally taking one of the opposite color.

I quickly skipped over to Master and sat at his feet like always. I rubbed my head against him, more so than usual, I want that dog to know he's MY master! I felt Master's hand on my head and started to purr. I knew they were talking about something but I decided not to listen, I was enjoying the attention of my Master. He would sometimes se his finger to scratch under my chin, it was pure bliss! I started to purr louder.

"Damn it Trancy! Your little pet is distracting!"

I heard Ciel yell at Master, some hostility in his voice. My eyes shot open and lifted my head to look at the man. My eyes narrowed and my ears flattened, tail whipping side to side. I started growling at him, thinking he meant harm to Master. I seemed to have gotten his attention, though. He looked at me shocked, like he wasn't expecting my reaction. Master was giggling.

"Venus, love, why are you growling?" He had a smile on his face and was giggling while he asked. I kept my eyes on Ciel, making sure he doesn't make any sudden moves.

"His voice was threatening. It sounded like he was going to hurt Master." My voice was quiet and low, mixing in with a few growls. Master only laughed and started to pet me again.

"It's alright, my pet. Ciel and I talk like that all the time to each other. We don't mean anything by it! Just relax, love." I slowly obeyed, not taking my narrowed eyes off the one eyed boy. I rested my head on Master's lap as he continued to pet me. He scratched my chin and I couldn't help but close my eyes and purr; I was back in that state of bliss.

 **~*Ciel POV*~**

I should have known if I didn't show up to his stupid ball he would come here and annoy me. What I wasn't expecting him to bring along a guest, though. And not just any guest, his apparent new 'pet'. A neko. So that's why he threw the ball, to show off his pet. It was a rather odd meeting, asking to sniff me. It was enjoyable, though, when she called Sebastian a 'chocolate Claud'.

Then of course, Pluto had to wander in and start chasing the poor girl all over the mansion, ruining priceless artifacts in the process. She ended up on the chandelier in the ballroom. She got a couple of good swipes at the hound before Sebastian and Finny got a hold of him. She still wouldn't come down even after Alois assured her everything was alright.

Claud whispered something in Sebastian's ear, making him nod and leave. He then suggested we go and play chess while we wait for lunch. Alois seemed a little hesitant, but eventually agreed.

We walked to the game room in silence, which was rather odd. Alois would usually talk non-stop just to bug me. Once we got to our destination, however, the silence was broken.

"So, Ciel, what do you think of my new pet?" His cheery ass self was back. I hate his little mood swings, they're so annoying and irritating. I sighed as we sat down at the chess table.

"She is very...interesting." I moved one of my pawns forward.

He giggled. "Isn't she? She keeps me very entertained." He moved one of his own.

"So how long have you had her?" I moved another pawn. I actually was interested.

"Oh, about a month now. But it seems like she had always been apart of the Trancy Household." He moved one of his knights. I was still a bit curious about this neko. Vaguely aware of the door opening.

"Tell me, where did you find her?" I moved another pawn.

"On the streets in London." He moved his knight, capturing one of my pawns.

I saw movement from the side, so I looked over. I saw the neko skipping to Alois, sitting by his feet. She then proceeded to rub her head against his legs. I raised an eyebrow at Alois. He just smiled and started...petting her? I then heard a strange noise, like a rumbling almost.

"Alois? Do you hear that?" He just started to chuckle.

"Yes, it's just my darling little pet purring. See?" He then tickled her chin and the noise became louder. We've been playing throughout this whole conversation, and for once, I was losing, badly, to Alois. I couldn't concentrate with that damn purring. I guess Alois tickled her chin once more, because the insufferable noise grew louder. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it Trancy! Your little pet is distracting!"

I started glaring at the blonde boy, a look of smugness on his face. That's when I heard a very terrifying noise. I turned my head slightly and looked at the neko creature. Her ears were back so far it was like she didn't have any. Her eyes were narrowed slits and her tail was twitching, fluffed out, and swishing violently. It honestly shocked me. Why was she acting like I was Pluto? I could hear Alois' stupid giggle.

"Venus, love, why are you growling?" He had a smile on his face and was giggling while he asked. She kept her glare on me, making me a little unsettled.

"His voice was threatening. It sounded like he was going to hurt Master." Her voice was like a low growl. This only caused Alois to laugh more. He started to pet her again.

"It's alright, my pet. Ciel and I talk like that all the time to each other. We don't mean anything by it! Just relax, love." She slowly relaxed, but she kept her eyes on me, that is until Alois started to tickle her chin. She closed her eyes and started to purr while her head was in his lap. That creature is truly...terrifying.


End file.
